Titan Maths and Chemistry
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Hate maths? Chemistry? Like Teen Titans? Well then read this! Please review too!


Word Equations! This is a sequel to 'The Titan Language'. I hope you like it!

The nursery kids immediately stopped playing when they heard the news. That green elf boy was coming again! He was coming for 'old times' sake' but that didn't really make any sense as he never went to this school. Despite that, the kids were excited for their lesson (which I guess is pretty unusual) they sat on the floor, avidly staring at the blackboard. The teacher was sitting on a chair in front of the door with a bored look on her face. She didn't really like that green elf boy (stupid teacher) especially since nursery kids had learnt what 'making out' meant. Anyway, while the teacher was waiting her chair suddenly was hit hard by the door.

"Ow! Watch it!" the teacher yelped.

"Dude! Move! I'm trying to get in!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yay!" the kids cheered with delight. "Beast Boy's here!"

"Yeah dudes...as soon as your teacher moves!" Beast Boy said. "Don't make me turn into a Rhino."

"Ok, ok!" the teacher immediately moved from in front of the door. Beast Boy made his way in and faced the class of miniature people.

"Ok...now last time I taught you spellings...right?" Beast Boy started. "Now you're learning maths!"

"YAY!" the kids cheered, obviously not knowing the deep dark realms maths could be. The teacher at first was impressed- Beast Boy might finally be teaching them proper things...until she saw what he was writing. And it was nothing like maths at all.

(On the blackboard)

Here are the numbers:

Starfire= *insert poorly drawn picture of Starfire here*

Robin= *insert poorly drawn picture of Robin here*

Raven=*insert poorly drawn picture of Raven*

Cyborg=*insert poorly drawn picture of Cyborg*

Beast Boy=*insert wonderfully drawn picture of Beast Boy*

(Off the blackboard)

"Ok dudes, these are the main numbers alright? They are lots more but you guys will recognise them!" Beast Boy informed. The class nodded their heads, anticipating their lesson (A/N Since I can't insert pictures I'm just going to put their names...so pretend they're pictures)

(On the blackboard)

What numbers equal in couple terms

Starfire+Robin= SQUEE!!! CUTENESS!!! ADORABLENESS!!! (Fan girls' words not mine)

Raven+Beast Boy= BEST COUPLE EVER!!! WOO!!! ROCK ON!!

Cyborg+Bumble Bee= Awesome!!!

Aqualad+Speedy= What the...?

Raven+Robin= If this ever happens Raven, me and Starfire will hunt both of you down...

OR

Raven+Robin= YUCK...YUCK...YUCK...WRONG!

Robin+Beast Boy= WHO MADE UP THAT IDEA?!?! SERIOUSLY?!

OR

Robin+Beast Boy= I'm not Gay!

Cyborg+Beast Boy= NOOO!!! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO!

OR

Cyborg+Beast Boy= I told you fangirls, I'm not gay! Where did you GET this idea?

Malchior+Raven= Die, Malchior, die!!! Your broke Raven's heart, you're going to PAY for that!

Starfire+Beast Boy= No, no...NO! Robin's going to kill me now...

OR

Starfire+ Beast Boy= WHEN I GET YOU BEAST BOY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU DUG YOURSELF A GRAVE! (Robin's words, not mine)

OR

Starfire+Beast Boy= FANGIRLS!!! DUDES!!! Are you crazy? Well due to the pairings you came up with I'm pretty sure you are.

Speedy+BumbleBee= Err...I don't think Bumble Bee likes you in that way Speedy.

Speedy+Starfire= You may sometimes be mistaken for Robin, Speedy, but Starfire knows who Robin is. And you may want to run for your life.

Aqualad+Raven= I didn't like you when I first met you...DON'T MAKE YOURSELF HATED BY ME AGAIN!

Kole+Gnarrk= Err....they don't like each other in that way dudes...

Kole+Jericho= CUTENESS OVERFLOW!!!! (Fangirls' words, not mine)

Slade+Starfire= Slade...you are going to die by the wrath of Robin. You really are.

Slade+Raven= Slade...you are going to die by the wrath of me. You really are.

Slade+Robin= LOL, ROFL, ROFLMAO, :D, =D, :))!!!

Raven+Jericho= Jericho, you're a nice guy and all but if this ever happens you're going to wish you were never born.

(Off the blackboard)

Beast Boy turned to the class, smiling. The teacher just stared.

"Do you actually think the kids know who...that is?" the teacher said, pointing to a poorly drawn picture of Kole.

"Yes! That's Kole...she's in the teen titans, right?" a girl said.

"Wha...how do you know that?"

"Everyone knows who the teen titans are!" the girl said. The teacher tried to think of another fault in Beast Boy's teaching.

"Beast Boy, these are just couples and you're rating them by _your_ opinion!" the teacher said. "You're useless!"

"Hey! He's so cool! You are useless!" yelled one of the nursery kids.

"Yeah, dudes I know. It's so hard to get good help these days." Beast Boy shook his head. "OK dudes...since our maths part of the lesson is finished, let's move onto chemical equations!"

"Chemical equations?!" the teacher spluttered. "Are you joking?"

"Do I look like a jokester to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"But these kids won't learn chemical equations in a long time!" the teacher said.

"I know what a chemical equation is." A boy with large glasses and freckles said. "A symbolic representation of a chemical reaction; reactants are represented on the left, and products on the right." (A/N got it off Google definitions...) The teacher stared at the boy and Beast Boy looked triumphant.

"See? Now let's get on with the lesson!" A boy next to big glasses 'n' freckles tapped his shoulder.

"How did you know that?"

"My big sister told me!" the boy confessed.

(On the blackboard)

Chemical Equations 

The chemicals are as follows:

Starfire= *insert poorly drawn picture of Starfire here*

Robin= *insert poorly drawn picture of Robin here*

Raven=*insert poorly drawn picture of Raven*

Cyborg=*insert poorly drawn picture of Cyborg*

Beast Boy=*insert wonderfully drawn picture of Beast Boy*

They are more chemicals but you'll recognise them just like you did with the numbers!

Starfire+Food Processor+Tamaraen ingredients= RUN! The Glorg is attacking Titans Tower!

OR

Starfire+Food Processor+ Tamaraen ingredients= Everyone throwing up when Starfire's not looking.

Raven+Books= Reading non-stop

Robin+Reports= Alone for a couple of hours days. (A/N Does the crossed out 'hours' show?)

Starfire+Robin= Yep, a chemical reaction all right.

OR

Starfire+Robin= A heated make-out session

Beast Boy+Raven= A make-out session

Beast Boy+Joke Book= A four hour long stand up comedy

Raven-books= A very irritated demon

Starfire-Robin= Just not possible

Beast Boy-Raven= Sorta possible if Raven sends me to another dimension...

Cyborg+ Broken T Car= Cyborg weeping over his 'baby' while he fixes it.

Beast Boy+Meat= NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Cyborg+Meat= Very possible

Cyborg+Tofu= Impossible but Cyborg doesn't have any taste!

Beast Boy+Tofu= Yum....

New Clash of the Planets episodes+ Beast Boy= Beast Boy glued to the seat for the rest of his life

Cyborg-meat= Cyborg screaming: "NOOOOOOO!!!! WHY! WHY! POURQUOI!"

Robin-reports= A more sociable person

Robin-leadership= Man, would we be a mess!

Teen Titans-T Car= Back to ye old days of flyin'

Robin+tights= He he, he doesn't need more tights!

Beast Boy+Homework= Beast Boy completely ignoring homework

Starfire-happiness= Are you joking?

OR

Starfire-happiness= Blackfire

Raven-Goth= Are you joking?

Raven+Happiness= Are you joking?

Starfire+Goth= Are you joking?

Starfire+Robin= Balance between happy and dark

Raven+Beast Boy= Balance between happy and dark

Robin+Raven= VAMPIRES!

Starfire+Beast Boy= OPPOSITE OF VAMPIRES!

Starfire-fire= Starfire's nickname!

_Rae_ven-ven= Raven's hated nickname!

Cy-borg= Cyborg's nickname!

Robin-in= Robin's nickname!

Beast Boy- eastoy= My nickname!

Beast Boy-dude= Dude, that's impossible!

Teen Titans-Titans Tower= Homeless

Teen Titans-electricity= Nope

Titans+Go= Robin's saying

(**Off the blackboard**)

"You...you...how's that chemical reactions? Where's the chemicals?! It's just Titans names!" the teacher yelled. "Get out of the classroom!"

"Ok, ok dude! Sheesh!" Beast Boy put the chalk down and was about to leave when one of the kids spoke.

"No! Don't leave! Stay!" one girl said. "You're so much fun!"

"Look all the new stuff we learnt!" a boy exclaimed. "Like fan girls are pretty dumb!" (A/N We're dumb!)

"We never learn anything with YOU around!" a kid pointing accusingly at their teacher.

"Well, look at that!" Beast Boy said. "You seem to be a pretty rubbish teacher dude!" Beast Boy stood there, smugly. The teacher was desperate to say a few words to Beast Boy but since nursery kids were around, she didn't. Instead she got up from her chair annoyed.

"Fine! You can teach them!" she made her way to the door which suddenly opened and she was hit right in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"Beast Boy!" someone yelled. Beast Boy turned around to the doorway.

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't interrupt my lesson here!" Beast Boy said in a dignified manner. "I'm teaching these kids chemical reactions."

"Chemical reactions...? Beast Boy, they're in nursery!"

"I know what I'm doing! Now get out of my classroom!"

"What?"

"Get out of my classroom!"

"I never knew you went to college and became a teacher, Beast Boy."

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"Ok, ok fine!" the group left the classroom and shut the door.

**Outside the classroom**

"Do you think being the teacher has done the going into his head?" one of the girls asked.

"Of course not." The other girl said sarcastically.

"Man...should we just leave him in there?" said a part robot.

"Yeah, we need to take down Plasmus anyway." A spiky haired teen said.

"What do you think he's actually teaching them?" asked the purple haired girl.

"I did see our faces drawn on the board of black." The foreign girl said.

"What do y'all think he was doing?"

"I have no idea but I think it has something to do with us."

"Wow, I never would've guessed."

"We'll communicate with him later. Right now we have a villain to take down. Titans, GO!"

**I'm on a one-shot fever. So this is a super late sequel to the Titan language. Sorry if it's not funny enough...I wrote it in one day you see...so please review! **


End file.
